Patada
by Sari Hatake
Summary: —Relájate Naruto-kun—habló Hinata, tomando la mano de su esposo y la colocó de nuevo en su vientre—. El bebé solo dio una patada en mi vientre, es normal... Ser padre… Para Naruto va a ser una rara, hermosa y aterradora experiencia.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** atada

 **.**

 **.**

Una de la cosas que jamás creyó Naruto que le iban a ocurrir es ser un futuro padre, es más, cuando Hinata le informó que estaba embarazada con sus mejillas sonrojas y su tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba, el pobre Naruto se desmayó al instante. Cuando los meses transcurrieron y veía el vientre de Hinata crecer más, Naruto no pudo quitar su nerviosismo. En la opinión de Naruto, es una experiencia rara, emocionante y aterradora de ser pronto padre; el pobre Uzumaki no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ante esta clase de situación, a pesar de ser el estudiante del pervertido Jiraiya, su maestro tampoco pudo decirle esa clase de cosas por la razón de que Jiraiya nunca fue un padre biológico.

—Naruto-kun—Hinata lo observó con preocupación a su esposo, mientras Naruto no dejaba de admirar el cuarto de su futuro hijo—. ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto parpadeó dos veces confundido, movió su cabeza rápidamente para ver a su linda esposa, su esposa estaba preocupada, era muy fácil adivinar sus sentimientos con tan solo observar sus ojos perlados; después los ojos azules de Naruto se desviaron un poco y vio el vientre hinchada de su esposa, el Uzumaki se sonrojó ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

Ser padre… Para Naruto va a ser una rara, hermosa y aterradora experiencia.

—No te preocupes Hinata—el Uzumaki dijo con alegría, rascándose la nuca con tranquilidad—, estoy bien- ttebayo. Solo que…

Entonces el rubio colocó sus manos en el vientre de Hinata delicadamente, procurando que no lastimarla en su octavo mes de embarazo y no quería que su primer hijo fuera prematuro. Naruto estaba tranquilo, luego sus ojos se conectaron con los de la Hyuga, Naruto sonrió juguetón, tocó la piel suave de la mejilla izquierda de Hinata, se acercó lento el Uzumaki a los labios carnosos de Hinata y la besó con ternura. Naruto saboreaba cada movimiento de sus labios unidos con los labios de Hinata, todo era perfecto y nada podía arruinar este momento… ¿O sí?

Hubo un movimiento en el interior del vientre de Hinata, Naruto dio un salto aterrorizado y no tuvo otro remedio que deshacer de su beso con su esposa. Hinata pestañó, observando que los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como platos y empezó a temblar como una gelatina; en cambio, el pobre futuro padre dio unos pasos atrás, muchas teorías cruzaron en su cabeza y lo atormentan con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Lastimó a su hijo? Eso es tonto, no hizo nada para lastimarlo. ¿Algo malo le pasa al bebé? Naruto pensó seriamente en llevar a su esposa con Sakura, para estar seguro de cualquier ocasión o tal vez… ¡¿Ya va a dar a luz Hinata?! ¡No! ¡Todavía falta un mes para eso! O peor algún, ¿qué tal si el bebé quiere salir del vientre de su mamá, de manera muy violenta? Bueno, esa idea es descabellada, pero en la mente de Naruto puede ser cualquier cosa.

Hinata cubrió su boca al querer disimular su risa, pero no pudo dejar escapar las risas de ella y eso confundió a su esposo. Naruto frunció los labios y alzó una ceja, esto no era momento de risa, esto era serio para el Hokage; Hinata ya no siguió riéndose, no le gustaba ver a Naruto molesto, sin embargo era imposible no reírse y solo mostro su típica sonrisa tierna.

—Relájate Naruto-kun—habló Hinata, tomando la mano de su esposo y la colocó de nuevo en su vientre—. El bebé solo dio una patada en mi vientre, es normal.

Naruto se sintió más aliviado con las palabras, aun no entendía nada relacionado con esto… Tal vez debería pedir algunos libros sobre bebés que Sai compró, a lo mejor llegue a comprenderlo mejor si los lee. Suspiró cansado, varias emociones en tan solo cinco minutos lo matarán algún día.

—Lo siento Hinata, estoy muy nervioso-ttebayo.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Naruto sonrió en alto, acarició el vientre cálidamente y luego le dio un beso en la frente de su esposa. Después, sintió otra patada por parte de Boruto Uzumaki y esta vez Naruto no se espantó, ahora ya estaba ansioso de ver a su hijo Boruto nacer.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
